


The Owl Circus

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Circus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A free spirited and eccentric girl who befriends a witch in a abandoned circus.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

A young woman was walking in the forest

She has long dark brown hair in a braided ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a gold necklace, a white shirt, dark lavender skirt and black boots.

Her name is Lucezria Noceda but her grandma call her Luz

Luz was beautiful, eccentric, free spirited, rebellious, cheerful and smart

Unlike the proper ladies, Luz enjoys reading books, art, music, sword fighting and horse riding much to her mother's dismay.

When she was 14, she was in trouble for being weird at school followed by 3 incidents so her mother Camilla sent her to boarding school.

Luz hears creepy circus music and knocked on the door

Luz screamed as the door opened

A owl fly and landed on Luz's head

Luz said "Hey little owl what are you doing here"

A owl hoots

Luz said "I don't think I could go in there"

Luz walked into a old house and the door closed by itself


	2. Chapter 2

Luz said "Okay show yourself"

Luz does a cartwheel and a backflip

The spotlight shined on Luz

Luz said "Uh-oh?"

She hears a voice "Welcome welcome don't be shy"

Luz whimpers

A woman walked to her

She has long messy gray hair, golden yellow eyes and pale white skin. She wears gold earrings, a maroon trapeze artist outfit and red flat shoes.

"I'm Eda what's yours"

"Lucezria Noceda but my abuela call me Luz"

"Luz what a pretty name for a human"

They hears footsteps stomping

"Wha-what was that"

"Also I have a roommate"

Suddenly a fox demon with a skull helmet. He has yellow eyes with pink pupils. He wears a red bow.

Luz gasped as her eyes widen in awe

Luz squealed in delight "Ay Que Lindo!" as she hugged a fox demon

"Eda he is so cute who's a widdle guy who's a widdle guy that's you"

"Eda who is that monster!"

"King this is Luz the human"


End file.
